Whisper
by Ryo0oki
Summary: Seto has control issues. Poor Joey. SJ, yaoi. [COMPLETE]
1. Pt1

Title: Whisper

Author: ryo0oki

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi, trippy liek whoa

_*speaking to the atmosphere_

_no one's here and I fall into myself_

_this truth drives me_

_into madness*_

Joey opened his eyes.

He could see nothing.  

It really wouldn't have been that much of a problem if it were black.  He would have just blinked furiously for a few seconds, waiting for everything to adjust.  And if it didn't, he was probably just in a room with no light.  Not a big deal, considering what he'd been through so far in his short life.

Except this wasn't the case.  Instead of darkness, he saw light.

And again, this wouldn't have been a huge problem.  In fact, it might have comforted him.  If the light had just been... well, light.  But this was extremely bright.  Blindingly so.  When he had been younger (and infinitely stupider, he might add), Joey and friends often held a contest to see who could stare at the sun for the longest.  They had given up quickly though, realizing that it was more pain than fun.

This was a thousand times worse.  But it didn't even hurt.  

Joey closed his eyes and panicked.  

He didn't receive the dark bliss he expected.  The whiteness was still there, taunting him. 

Gasping, he reached up to place a hand over his eyes.  Or tried to.  With a surge of adrenaline, Joey realized that he couldn't move his hands.  

To be more precise, he could move them a few centimeters.  After that, he felt cool metal restraining him.

Other hand.  No good.  Feet.  No.

He was terrified.  Lying... somewhere... chained down and for all intents and purposes, blind, was _not_ something that gave one a warm and fuzzy feeling.

And then Joey Wheeler felt warm hands on his face.  He jerked upwards, but really couldn't get far.  The [person?] loosened its grip and laughed.

Wait a sec… 

"Kaiba?!" he managed, discovering that ironically, he could still speak.

Another laugh.  "Good guess, mutt."

"Wha…"  Joey racked his brain in an effort to come up with some plausible explanation.  The 'why' wasn't too hard- Kaiba hated him.  The 'how', on the other hand.  He couldn't imagine a way for Kaiba to…

Joey suddenly realized he didn't remember much at all.  Sure, he could call up some distant memories, like Duelist Kingdom and the Battle City finals.  But those felt like ages ago.

"What the HELL did you do, Kaiba?!"

"Shh, puppy.  Don't question your master."  The hands were removed, and Joey tensed.

He had a good reason to, because they were put back a second later- except this time, around his neck.

Joey started, pulling against his restraints once more.  They wouldn't budge.  He heard a soft 'mm' of mild surprise, and _almost_ heard Kaiba smirk.  Then the hands began to tighten… and squeeze.

Joey gasped, his eyes widening, although what he saw remained the same.  Kaiba kept squeezing.  Joey found himself beginning to choke.  He scrabbled futilely at the ground, unable to do much more.  Kaiba was too strong for him even with all his limbs free, and now, he could only lie back, helpless.

He choked out, "Stop," and instantly regretted it.  It seemed that word had overtaxed him, and he felt himself start the descent into unconsciousness.  It was that moment when the hands loosened.  Joey got off one deep breath before he forgot completely about the function.  

He could feel Kaiba's breath on his lips.  

It was as if his heart had stopped beating for a few moments.  Then it started back up, and Joey could hear the pounding in his head.  Shakily, he took another breath, painfully aware of Kaiba's close proximity.

"One breath for one kiss," a voice murmured, and with no small amount of shock, Joey realized that Kaiba had said this.  "That's two you've taken so far.  I'd better start collecting."

Joey squirmed.  He couldn't SEE, he didn't know- he didn't know, oh gods, he didn't know that Kaiba was ghosting his lips over skin, he didn't feel the slight brush of Kaiba's lips on his own, he didn't feel Kaiba's- oh shit -he didn't, he swore, he didn't… he didn't take another shaky, gasping breath.

"Two."

Joey felt Kaiba whisper the word against his mouth and was offered a brief moment of respite before the billionaire's lips came crashing down on his own.  

It was… surprising.  And not entirely unpleasant.  Before, his mind has been frozen at the _thought_ of Kaiba touching him that he hadn't really contemplated the actual touch.  But now, it was kind of hard to ignore.  Especially since Kaiba was... wow. 

He'd never admit it out loud, but all Joey could think was that Kaiba was a masterful kisser.  Kaiba kissed him as though he were making love to the blonde's mouth.  Joey felt the stirrings of _something_ within him, and he moaned.  

Kaiba seemed to take that as his cue, because he slowly parted Joey's lips with his tongue.  Some part of the blond screamed that this was so wrong- this was Kaiba; how could this be real?!  The other part though, the only part that Joey was really was really aware of, that part acquiesced.  He parted his lips and allowed Kaiba entrance.

Kaiba's mouth was hot and hungry on his own.  The man tasted like spice, edged with a diluted sweetness [1], and a trace of wispy smoke.  Joey moaned again, and let Kaiba explore his…

And then it was gone.  He reached up, confused, trying to rise from the fog of desire that clouded his mind.  

"Close your eyes, mutt," came a voice from right next to his ear.  "It's not polite to stare."

Joey snapped his eyes shut instinctively.  He hadn't even realized… wait a second.

"You bastard," he snarled, the scenario of five seconds ago forgotten.  Joey reached out to punch where Kaiba should have been and clutched at thin air.  

It was then that he realized three things.  He could move his limbs, he could see, and he was sitting in a pool of blood.

-----------------------------------------------

Joey screamed.  Later, he would probably look back and scold himself for being such a wimp, but the suddenness and extremity of the exchange overloaded his senses.  He scrabbled away, leaving a trail of the red liquid.  Once sufficiently away from the pool, Joey took a few calming breaths and tried to take in his surroundings.

With a sickening feeling, he came to the conclusion he still had no idea where he was.

He was in a room.  There was a lone electric light illuminating the center of it, but the light failed to reach past its confined circle.  Around him were various tools.  Knives, hammers, pliers, knives, knives… there were a lot of knives.  

A shallow breath.  

Instantly, Joey turned his gaze back to the light.  

_Shit._

He had no idea how he had missed this when looking out the room the first time.  There was a figure hunched barely beyond the reach of the light.  He was shrouded in darkness, but his hair and a small portion of his body were illuminated marginally by the light.

And Joey would recognize that hair anywhere.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, expressing his thoughts.  "Yugi, man, are you okay?"

The body moved.  Joey tried to stand, but he found that he couldn't.  He settled for crawling towards Yugi.

Yugi coughed.

"Hang on, I'll be right there," Joey yelled.  God, why couldn't he move any faster?  He needed to get up; his friend was so far away.

Joey stopped.

As he had been crawling, the room had been warping.  It had shifted, so that even though he _knew_ he had moved, the distance between him and Yugi was the same.  Ice gripped his heart.  The knives, it seemed, had grown in size.  They had stretched and elongated.  Joey moved another meter and collapsed.  The knives were now the size of his body.  He had moved, but no matter how far he went, the room grew in proportion.  It didn't matter how far he went, because the room would adjust to keep him eternally away from Yugi.

Joey looked helplessly up, and found, with horror, that Yugi had managed to pull himself into the glowing sphere.  The boy looked up at Joey.

"Help me?"  

A question, as if he doubted that Joey would come save him.  

And the room was moving again, and expanding, and no matter what he did, he couldn't change it.  Yugi blinked, fear clouding his violet irises, and he began to cry.  

In the ethereal glow of the artificial light, his tears looked blue.

"JOEY!!!!!!"

Joey clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.  He wasn't going to cry.  He wasn't.  He was… in the arms of another.

-----------------------------------------

"Don't cry, mutt," Kaiba whispered.  "It doesn't suit you."

"I wasn't going to cry," Joey replied furiously, spinning around.  He stumbled.  Gone was the dark cellar.  Instead, he stood in a meadow.  It looked like mid-afternoon.  It felt like spring.  

Kaiba stood about half a meter away, his lips twisted in a cruel smirk.  The bastard was wearing a black shirt and black leather pants.  "Of course not."

Joey's thoughts were racing frantically.  What the HELL was going on?  He looked down at himself for some clue and was shockingly notified that he was shirtless.  On the other hand, he _was_ wearing jeans.  He supposed it was better than being completely nude.

Then he began to laugh.  Of course.  "This is a dream," Joey declared, his words laced with mirth.  "It's obvious.  I can't believe I was so worked up over a… OW!"

Seto had just crossed the short distance between them and pinched him in the shoulder.  Hard.

"Feel like a dream, dog?" 

~finpt.1

[1] think twizzlers

I intend this to be two parts, which I'm splitting up simply because I want to.  Yeah.  Inspired by a bunch of things, one being that searching for 'seto', 'joey', and 'control' on ff.net yields me no results, and two being Kill Bill.  Because that's a good movie.  Go see it.

Review pls.

--ryo0oki


	2. Pt2

Title: Whisper
    
    Author: ryo0oki
    
    Rating: R
    
    Pairing(s): SetoxJoey
    
    Spoilers: Battle City, although a twisted version of it.
    
    **Pt. 2******

Seto leered at him, and Joey was reminded of some sort of thoroughbred predatory animal who had just acquired its prey.  He couldn't help but whimper.  All of a sudden, he realized that Seto's hand was still on his shoulder, and the brunette's other one had found a spot on the small of his back.

And then there was pressure being applied, and Joey tipped over.  He flailed until he became conscious of the fact that he was being supported.  By Seto.  He tilted his head up and stared directly into Seto's dark blue eyes.

It was like a lance had been driven into his skull.  Joey cried out, reaching up to clutch his head.  He was slammed into the ground, the soft grass cushioning his slight fall.  Seto's hands pulled his own away and pressed them into the dirt beside his body.  Joey simply lay, gasping, his eyes glazed over from the pain.

Seto laughed, either unaware of his partner's pain, or not caring.  "If I were still counting breaths, dog, you would be with me forever."

"Oh gods," Joey hissed.  Something about the words and the tone of them seemed to make all his blood rush straight down to his groin.  He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of anything but what Seto was doing to his body.

But the pain in his head was intent on driving away all conscious thought.  It heightened his senses, making Seto's soft "So you like that thought, hm?" seem as though the words had been spoken straight into his mind.  He flushed and would have been humiliated if he had had the ability to.

He felt Kaiba lick his cheek, and the crippling pain in his head lessened just the tiniest bit.  Unfortunately, it gave way for a more intense sort of pain- the kind that is caused by forbidden pleasure.  Seto's hands were no longer restraining him.  Instead, they had wandered down his chest and were resting on his hips.  Seto was caressing the smooth skin between his hipbone and his cock.  And then Joey felt him pull the zipper down, and free him the from the restraints of his pants and- why the fuck wasn't he wearing underwear –but that wasn't really a big deal so much because…

"nn!" Joey whimpered, his eyes snapping open as the pleasure of Seto's touch completely overrode the pain.  He tossed his head, and willed himself to push Seto off.  This time though, his restraints weren't physical.  His thoughts refused to travel to his arms.  So Joey settled for simply gritting his teeth and pretending that he wasn't hard.

Not that Seto would be fooled, since the man's hands were on his... 

"Let's make another deal," Seto whispered, nipping at the outline of the blonde's cheekbone.  Joey whined, completely unaware of what he was doing.  How could he?  He was overwhelmed, dazed, and completely lost.  And here- here was a presence, his worst enemy, whispering and touching and kissing and acting like his lover and it felt SO DAMN GOOD.

He felt Seto's hot breath on his neck.  

Joey forced himself to _speak_, because really, that's not a difficult action, and he should easily be able to.  "What?"

One word counted as speaking.  In fact, one word counted as a damned dialogue when Seto's hands were stroking and caressing and Joey laughed because Seto Kaiba was giving him a hand job.  In a field.

There was something inherently funny about that, but Joey really couldn't place it.

"You're mine.  Forever."

Seto punctuated that statement by sinking his teeth into Joey's neck, and DAMN, they were sharp.  And wow, that really felt good, the way Seto was sucking on the supple skin and licking it with his hot tongue, and Seto knew exactly how to touch him somehow, and he was writhing and whimpering and moaning and he knew was going to come really soon.

So it was perhaps a miracle that Joey managed to choke out, "No fucking way."

Seto laughed, and then his hands left Joey's erection.

WHAT?

No.  Fucking.  Way.

And there were his last two declarations all over again, except in response to a very different thing.  It was all he could do to keep from screaming in frustration.  Gods, Seto was a fucking sadist.

---------------------*

It was almost… fun… to toy with the pup.

Fun.

Seto turned the world around in his head, bemused.    The boy, Joey, had always been a source of comfort for him.  When he had been desperately trying to save his little brother, Joey had calmed him a bit by losing so pathetically in their duel.  And then a long time later, after the disastrous duel with Yugi… silly Joey had challenged him and while Seto admitted that the blond had improved, his victory helped ease the gnawing pain of being unable to fulfill his goal of regaining his title.

And no matter what stress he was under, he could always ease his worries by taunting the puppy.

So it really wasn't that much of a surprise- to him at least –that the blond had stumbled by, seeking shelter from someone who he supposedly hated.  And he supposed that unconsciously, Joey had wanted Seto to watch him as he changed.  Otherwise, it would have been silly (not to mention stupid) to strip in front of the security camera like he did.

Poor Joey had no idea what he was getting into.

The Millennium Rod was sitting on his desk, glistening tantalizingly at him.  Ever since Yugi had given the rod to him[1], he had been practicing.  The techniques and skills came to him like second nature- Originally, he had exerted himself by taking just one trip to the Shadow Realm.  But he had found it familiar, and a few days later, he had tried to bring someone else.

It worked, almost scarily.  He found that he used too much of the rod's power, accidentally taking over the person's mind as well.  Later, with different subjects, he had been able to let them run free in his illusion-world, wiping their minds before relinquishing them to the outside world.  

It was virtual reality without the coding- a game without hours and hours spent in front of a computer, fretting over each line, delving into the brain's secrets more than perhaps any psychologist in the current world.  Everything was as he made it.

He could defeat Yugi in this world, but it was a false, cheap victory.

He could kill Pegasus over and over, watching the silver-haired bastard scream as Seto crushed his neck with his bare hands.  Eventually, though the novelty wore off.

He could be a child and enjoy the delights that he never had had.  He did this only once.  It disgusted him, and he felt filthy and rotten, like he had tainted the stereotypically precious childhood memories.

And then he remembered the mutt.

So more and more, he began to create a Joey, his mind crafting what he knew of the blond.  The casual slouch, the fierce determination, the desperate insults, and that beautiful helplessness in the dog's eyes when he was cornered and vulnerable.

The fake-Joey would vanish like smoke then, and Seto would return to real life, feeling tired and exhilarated at the same time.  Meanwhile, the rod would whisper to him in the back of his mind.  It would murmur things that he should do, things that he _could_ do, until his breathing became heavy and his clothes felt too tight.  More than once, he had had to excuse himself during a meeting, feigning a call, and stumble to the bathroom to calm himself.

The Millennium Rod was telling him to use his power.

It was calling to him.

Seto had glanced at the screen.  Joey had been toweling his wet hair, ignoring the glistening drops of water over his naked body.  Seto had felt a stirring in his groin.

It would be so easy to descend the stairs to Joey's room and take him.

So he did just that.

The blond had acquiesced easily, and Seto was almost disappointed.  Almost.  Here was a real toy for him to play with, one with real thoughts and emotions, real _reactions_, so he didn't know exactly what Joey would do in response to his actions.

And he wanted his dog to stay with him.

------------------------------*

He had a raging hard-on, and Seto was nowhere.

Joey gasped, suddenly aware of Seto's lack of a presence on or anywhere near him.  He unsteadily picked himself up off the carpet (carpet?!) and looked around.

He was in a room.  Plush mauve carpet, pink walls, and a large bed with red sheets and gold trim.  There was one door, made of luxurious golden-brown wood.  He instantly reached for it.  Locked.  

Joey felt an urge to scream.  The only evidence that Seto had ever contacted him was his hard-on; everything else felt like a dream from a long time ago.  He stumbled backwards and fell on the bed.  It was soft and smelled like peaches.

Well.

Joey arched his back and moaned and began taking care of business.

It was nice to be in control for once in what seemed like far too long.  He felt like he had been drowning in a pool of unfulfilled pleasure for _ages_, and he was definitely going to satisfy himself, since stupid Kaiba didn't seem able/willing to.

He was on the verge of coming when he heard the door open.  There was a sharp gasp, and Joey thought he probably would have kept on going anyway.  But then he felt an odd pinching sensation at the base of his cock, and it quickly became not just odd but painful, and he felt his stomach turn, and SHIT.

Panting, Joey forced himself to try and quell the burning in his groin.  Besides, he wanted to know who the fuck was in the room.

His vision focused and he looked into the shocked eyes of his baby sister.

His body moved before his mind even adjusted.  Joey sprang up, shoving his member back into his pants and ignoring its twitch of protest.  He fumbled with the top button for a few agonizing seconds, before finally forcing it in and zipping up his pants with just enough care to avoid catching his cock in it.

Serenity was trembling.  Awkwardly, Joey slid off the bed, his face flushing from both the dimming arousal in his body and the humiliation and terror of being caught at his illicit act by his _sister._

"Um, " he struggled, but it was Serenity who ripped the tension to shreds.

"What were you doing?!" she shrieked, recoiling from him.  Joey blinked, and instinctively moved towards his sister.  She whimpered, backing into the door.  Serenity looked terrified and disgusted, and Joey wanted to die.

"Serenity," he said softly, and she faltered a bit before lashing at him again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, wavering like an unstable hologram.  Some part of Joey noted that this was an unreasonably extreme reaction, but that part was the logical part and he didn't use that much anyway.  

"Sis," he pleaded, the look of unbridled fear and revulsion in her eyes breaking his heart.  He wanted to do SOMETHING, but he didn't know what- he didn't even know the precise wrong he had committed.

And there were hands- Kaiba's hands, so fucking familiar even though they shouldn't be, touching him, freeing him… Kaiba was sucking at his neck and Joey briefly wondered how he was going to hide that when he woke?left?exited? this fantasy world.  

And then Kaiba was pulling his jeans down until his pants were around his ankles, and he wanted to resist but he just COULDN'T; Kaiba was sucking somewhere else now- Joey felt a sort of euphoria overwhelm him, and he was too far gone…

Right before he came, Joey looked directly into Serenity's clear eyes.  He could _feel_ Kaiba smirk, and then Serenity whirled around, opening and closing the door in one fluid motion.  Despair crashed over him and his orgasm racked his body at the same time; Joey screamed Seto's name miserably, twitching and shuddering as the world spun around him.

It was spinning and turning and twisting and the room grew dim around him.  He was lying on his side, tangled sheets beneath him.  He whimpered into Seto's chest, muttering the brunette's name over and over again.  He was crying.  He bit into his fist as Seto's arms encircled him.  Seto was murmuring sweet words into his ear… so uncharacteristic of him…

Joey was warm and it was soft and he felt safe and sane and he slowly drifted off with the CEO's tender voice in his head.

---------------------------*

Once he was sure the blond was asleep, Kaiba loosened his grip.  He reached over to place the Millennium Rod on the bedside table.  It flashed, reluctantly letting go.

Seto closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep, a disturbing smile flirting around his lips.

_*fallen angels at my feet_

_whispering voices at my ear_

_death before my eyes_

_lying next to me I fear*--evanescence, whisper_

~fin

[1] – SPOILERThis story takes place in the Fall From Grace universe.  (Go read my fic, Fall From Grace ^^;;)  Basically, Mai wins her duel with Malik, which sets off a sequence of events causing her to destroy the Winged Dragon of Ra and drop out of the tournament.  Without Ra, Yugi will have no use for the Millennium Rod when he acquires it, so he gives it to Seto.ENDSPOILER

omfg, I finished a multi-chaptered fic!!!  Eee~  Okay, so it was two chapters, and I had half of the second chapter done when I posted the first… but STILL.   Cheer for me. ^^;;

review pls.

-ryo0oki


End file.
